No puedo apartarme de ti
by anita-moon
Summary: ¡Último capi! "Batalla Final" Ella es una princesa comprometida.Él es un heroe de jump city ¿Qué sucederá cuando ella lo conozca y también a los titanes?
1. Chapter 1

**No puedo apartarme de ti**

€

€

€

**Capitulo1: La llegada de una extraña chica**

-Te encantará el planeta Tierra- le decía Steven a su prometida, la princesa Starfire.

-Estoy segura que así será Steven- respondió ella sin muchos ánimos.

-Vamos Starfire¿Porqué estás así?-

-No es nada, no te preocupes - le respondió ella ocultando una profunda tristeza.

Starfire no se sentía con ganas para viajar y menos acompañada de su futuro esposo. Su padre la había comprometido sin consultarle, y ella sólo había aceptado para no decepcionarlo. Pensándolo bien… no estaba tan mal, porque Steven era su amigo desde los 3 años. Habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, pero ella no lo amaba.

-Al regresar de nuestro viaje a la Tierra será nuestra boda Starfire- le dijo él cogiéndola de la mano.

-lo se- dijo ocultando muy bien su tristeza, ya que logro formar una sonrisa en su rostro -estoy muy ansiosa- mintió.

-También yo- dijo él quien realmente esperaba con ansias esa boda.

Todo iba bien en su nave, estaban tranquilos; pero de repente sintieron un bombardeo.

-Son los klorkianos- dijo Steven

-No puedo creer que nos hayan seguido hasta aquí- dijo ella horrorizada.

-Starfire¡Debes huir! Ve hacía a la Tierra- le dijo Steven.

-Pero... pero yo…-

-Pero nada Starfire, no voy a dejar que te lastimen. Ve hacia la Tierra! Ahora!-

-E-esta bien- dijo ella al ver lo testarudo que era su prometido.

Comenzó a volar rumbo a la Tierra dejando a su prometido luchando contra dos klorkianos.

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

En Jump City los cuatro titanes se preparaban para almorzar.

(nota: Chico Bestia y Raven eran novios desde hacía una semana)

-¿Qué vamos a comer hoy- preguntó contento Robin.

-Un delicioso filete de carne- dijo Cyborg.

-Tofu!!!- gritó Chico Bestia.

-Yo prefiero sólo un té- dijo como siempre Raven.

-Oh vamos Rae, no me digas que no quieres probar mi DELICIOSA hamburguesa de tofu- Chico Bestia estaba poniendo la hamburguesa en la cara de su novia.

-Aleja eso de mi Chico Bestia- se quejó Raven

-De acuerdo- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros - Tú te lo pierdes- dijo antes de devorar su hamburguesa.

-Bueno chicos, yo iré a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas. Después decido que comer-dijo Robin al observar divertido la escena.

Robin salió de la torre T rumbo a la tienda, compró 6 gaseosas y se dispuso a ir a la torre, pero a lo lejos vio a una hermosa chica que luchaba contra un horrible extraterrestre.

Rápidamente corrió hacia el lugar.

No lo pensó dos veces, iba a ayudar a esa chica.

-Déjala en paz-

-No te metas por favor- le gritó ella antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en el estomago por parte del klorkiano.

No. No podía dejar luchar a una chica indefensa como ella contra un extraterrestre.

Él sacó uno de sus discos eléctricos y se los lanzó al extraterrestre. Éste cayó al piso y la pelirroja aprovecho para disparar sus rayos verdes… un momento… rayos verdes??

-_Así que no era una chica del todo indefensa?_- pensó Robin

El klorkiano cogió a la pelirroja del cuello con fuerza y luego la arrojó contra la pared y la dejó inconsciente.

Robin le lanzó sus boomerangs, logrando que el klorkiano huyera malherido.

Luego corrió hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, estaba muy herida, parecía que la batalla había durado mucho tiempo.

-te voy a llevar a la torre- le susurró mientras la cargaba.

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

-Ahhh, el filete estuvo umm de-li-cio-so- comentó Cyborg.

-No creo que haya estado más rico que mi hamburguesa de tofu- dijo Chico Bestia.

-Claro que no, la carne es lo más rico!-

-El tofu!-

-la carne!-

-Ya basta! Se comportan como niños!- dijo raven aburrida pues todos los días discutían por lo mismo.

-Si Chico Bestia te comportas como un niño- dijo Cyborg riendo.

A Chico Bestia no le gustó eso. Se acercó a Raven

-Me voy a vengar de ti- le dijo Chico bestia.

-eso quisiera verlo- respondió raven siguiendo el "juego"

Él se acercó y la beso en los labios y ella le correspondió.

-Esa es tu venganza?- preguntó Raven

-No se me ocurrió nada así que…-

-Si lo se, no pudiste pensar en lago mejor porque no tienes mucho cerebro - interrumpió Cyborg riendo por la "venganza" de su amigo.

Se abrió la puerta y todos voltearon a ver a Robin quien tenía en sus brazos a una hermosa chica pelirroja.

-Ayúdame Raven, necesito llevarla a la enfermería, está muy herida- Robin se dirigió rápidamente a la enfermería seguido por raven, luego Chico Bestia y por último Cyborg.

Robin la recostó en la camilla.

Los cuatro titanes se pusieron alrededor de la camilla a observarla.

-Vaya, es una chica muy hermosa- Chico Bestia habló sin pensar.

Al instante recibió la mirada celosa, que mas bien parecía enojada; de Raven

-Pero no tan hermosa como mi Raven-Trató de enmendar su error.

-cyborg, revísala por favor- le ordenó Robin.

-De acuerdo-

Los tres titanes salieron de la habitación para que Cyborg revisara a la chica.

Después de una hora y media Cyborg salió de la habitación con una cara muy seria.

-¿Cómo está ella Cyborg?- preguntó Robin preocupado su salud.

-Mal viejo, tiene muchos golpes-

-¿Pero ella se va a recuperar cierto?- preguntó Chico bestia

-Apuesto a que si, no se preocupes- respondió Cyborg.

-Robin ahora podrías contarnos cómo y dónde la conociste?- preguntó Raven y aunque no lo demostraba, sentía mucha curiosidad por la pelirroja.

-Bueno, cuando había salido de la tienda, a lo lejos vi…-

Robin le contó de la pelea que la pelirroja había tenido con el extraterrestre.

Ya habían pasado dos días, dos días en los que los titanes habían estado al pendiente de la chica.

-Viejo, está vez gano yo!- gritó Chico bestia en medio de un videojuego con Cyborg

-ah no, claro que no!-

En ese momento escucharon un fuerte ruido en la enfermería. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron allí.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Chico bestia y Cyborg que se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la chica pelirroja sentada en el piso.

-Yo… me caí de la cama- dijo la chica con un poco de vergüenza.

Luego llegó Robin y detrás de él, Raven.

-Me podrían decir en dónde estoy? Y… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó la chica.

Nadie contestó, todos la miraban con asombro.

fin del capitulo 1

€

€

€

**Esta fic continuará (si uds quieren).**

**Dejen un review y pongan su opinión por favor.**

**Atte: ana**


	2. starfire

Bueno tengo q confesarlo: los tt no me pertenecen (jeje)

(se supone que tengo que ponerlo no?)

Bueno aquí va:

**No puedo apartarme de ti**

€

€

€

**Capítulo 2: Starfire**

_-Me podrían decir en dónde estoy? Y… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó la chica._

_Nadie contestó, todos la miraban con asombro. _

_-_Hice una pregunta, en realidad fueron dos; y no he obtenido ninguna respuesta-

Los titanes esperaban que su líder diera una respuesta.

-somos los Jóvenes Titanes, estás en nuestra torre- dijo Robin-Mi nombre es Robin, ellos son: Chico Bestia, Raven y Cyborg-

-Yo soy Starfire, vengo del planeta Tamaran- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Steven le había hablado mucho antes del viaje, a cerca de los terrícolas; le había dicho que la mayoría de ellos eran amables y buenos; pero que había algunos que sólo buscaban dañarte.

Y ellos eran una de esas perdonas buenas, o al menos eso parecía.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme con ese klorkiano- dijo Starfire mirando a Robin.

-De nada-

-¿Qué es un klo, kolk, kloc, eso?- preguntó Chico Bestia

-Los klorkianos son enemigos de Tamaran, seguro se enteraron que venía a la Tierra y me siguieron-

-Pero ya estas bien, aún así debes descansar- le dijo Robin.

-Oh no, ya me siento en perfectas condiciones, no te preocupes-

-Tienes hambre?- preguntó Cyborg.

Starfire asintió.

-Ven, vamos; te prepararé algo de comer, algo con mucha carne- Cyborg la estaba guiando hacia la cocina.

-Ah no viejo, Starfire va a probar mi tofu!- Chico Bestia fue corriendo tras ellos.

-Parece una buena chica- dijo Raven quien estaba aún en la enfermería con Robin.

-Si, pero vi como te pusiste celosa cuando Chico Bestia dijo que era hermosa-

-No fueron celos-

-Bueno… si tu lo dices…- Se dirigió también hacia la sala –_Pero si lo estabas_- susurró.

Todos estaban en la sala, menos Cyborg que preparaba algo de comer para Starfire.

-Y… Starfire… que fue lo que te trajo a la Tierra?- preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Bueno yo venía de viaje…-

Debía contarles que había venido con Steven? Tal vez no, recién los acababa de conocer y además no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar comprometida.

-Venia de viaje y en el camino me atacaron los klorkianos y una vez aquí, pues… Robin me salvó-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?- preguntó Robin

-Yo tenía pensado quedarme e la Tierra unos tres meses-

Todos le hacían preguntas, y ella contestaba con la verdad, pero en ningún momento quiso mencionarles que era princesa, ni que iba a casarse.

-toma-Cyborg le dio un plato de comida.

Starfire lo recibió y lo comió en seguida.

-DELICIOSO!! Hay más?-

-claro!- respondió Cyborg

El sol ya se había ocultado en Jump city, eran las seis y media.

-Yo… debo irme- dijo Starfire después de haber conversado y pasado un buen rato con sus nuevos amigos.

-En dónde te vas a quedar?- preguntó Robin.

-Yo… no lo se…-

A Starfire se le habían quedado casi todas sus cosas en la nave. Sólo había logrado sacar una mochila que tenía su ropa.

Y no tenía dinero…que iba a hacer? Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

-Cómo que no sabes?- preguntó Chico Bestia –No tienes un lugar en dónde quedarte?-eso lo preguntó casi escandalizado.

-Pues… la verdad… no- dijo Star mirando al puso con vergüenza.

-Ese no es un problema, tu… ¿Porqué no te quedas en la torre?- preguntó Robin.

-De verdad??- Starfire no podía caer que los terrícolas llegaran a ser Tan amables.

-Si, sería genial que te quedaras- dijo Cyborg.

Raven asintió.

-Bueno, decidido, Te quedas- dijo Robin

-Ven, te voy a llevar a tu habitación- dijo Raven.

Starfire la siguió.

Raven le parecía una chica muy amable, pero tal vez era muy seria, en todo el día sólo la había visto sonreír dos veces, cuando había estado con su novio.

-Esta va a ser tu habitación mientras estés aquí- dijo Raven.

Era una habitación grande, espaciosa, tenía las paredes color morado, unas lindas cortinas color fucsia y en el centro había una cama redonda. También tenía una mesa de noche a un costado de la cama.

-Es genial- dijo Starfire al entrar-Pero la verdad… yo no quisiera incomodarlos…- dijo Starfire bajando la cabeza.

-Pero no nos incomodas Starfire, tenemos una habitación disponible, mucha comida, no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Además eres una buena chica y nos has caído muy bien ha todos- después de decir esto Raven le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Raven- ella le dio otra sonrisa.

Raven salió de la habitación y dejó a Starfire echada en su cama.

-Estoy muy cansada- susurró antes de caer en profundo sueño.

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

El sol ya había salido hace mucho… Starfire seguía dormida… antes de que Chico Bestia fuera a despertarla.

-Starfire… vamos… despierta…- A pesar de que los demás le habían dicho que no la despertara, él estaba allí.

-Oh Chico Bestia!-Starfire se asustó al ver a su nuevo amigo ahí.

-Ya es tarde… debes ir a tomar desayuno…-

-Si, en un instante me cambio y voy con ustedes-

Chico Bestia salió de la habitación.

Starfire no pudo dejar de pensar en Steven. Qué iba a hacer cuando la encontrara? De seguro se la llevaría lejos de los titanes… lejos de… Robin

No. NO podía permitirlo, ella quería quedarse por lo menos un buen tiempo con ellos.

-_Sólo espero que Steven no me encuentre tan pronto_- susurró muy bajito.

Starfire se cambió rápido y bajó. Vio que todos tomaban su desayuno tranquilamente.

-muy buenos días!-

-Bueno días Star… fire-Robin se le quedó mirando se veía hermosa con ese traje morado.

Al darse cuenta de eso ella se sonrojó un poco.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia también se quedaron mirándola.

-Auch!- gritaron Chico Bestia y Cyborg al unísono al recibir el golpe de Raven.

-Compórtense!... sobre todo tú Chico Bestia ¬¬-

-Lo siento Rav-

-¬¬-

-Toma, tu desayuno- Cyborg le extendió un plato con huevos, tocino… un vaso de jugo de naranja (etc)

-Oh muchas gracias- Ella sólo recibió el plato y se sentó al lado de Robin y se puso a comer.

Ya todos habían terminado de comer y ese día le tocó lavar a Robin.

-Bueno, si alguien me necesita voy a estar aquí lavando platos sucios todo el día - A Robin no le gustaba mucho lavar pero ese día era su turno así que… no podía hacer nada más.

En el mueble estaban sentadas Raven y Starfire.

-Raven… yo deseo tomar un baño-

-Bueno… la ducha está subiendo las escaleras doblas a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, ahí vas a ver un pasillo. En el medio de ese pasillo hay una maceta con unas plantas. Al frente de esa maceta hay una puerta de metal. Ese es el baño. ¿Entendiste?-

-Bueno yo… sí, entendí perfectamente- En verdad no había entendido pero de algún modo llegaría al baño. –Ya vuelvo-

Starfire trató de recordar lo que Raven le había dicho.

-Dijo subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda? No… era a la derecha… o a la izquierda?- Confundida, se fue a su habitación.

-Srtarfire…- Raven estaba detrás de la puerta de su habitación

Star abrió.

-Te traje estas toallas-

-Oh muchas gracias- Starfire las recibió sonriendo

-Segura que me entendiste bien?-

-Si… entendí todo-

Raven suspiró –Se que estas mintiendo, vamos te voy a indicar en dónde está el baño…-

Starfire la siguió, con las tollas en la mano.

-Aquí es-

-Muchas gracias-

Starfire entró… necesitaba relajarse… se quitó la ropa y se metió a la bañera…

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

Después de un rato…

-Ufff, ya terminé de lavar lo platos… voy a ir a mi habitación a cambiarme- En efecto Robin se dirigía muy aburrido hacia su habitación.

Llegó allí y se echó en su cama… Robin no se había dado cuenta que había dejado su puerta casi abierta…

Robin se quitó la capa… luego su polo… sus zapatos… pero se detuvo al sentir que su puerta se abría… se acercó un poco más para ver de quién se trataba…

-¡STAR…FIRE!!-

-¿¿¡¡ROB…ROBIN??!!-

Ahí estaba ella, parada frente a él sólo tapada con una pequeña toalla, estaba completamente roja por la vergüenza…

Ambos trataban de decir algo… pero las palabras no salían. Sólo se quedaron mirándose…

-Y-yo… m-me e-equivoqué de habitación… lo…lo lamento…- más roja que su propio cabello, Starfire retrocedió lentamente. Y al estar completamente fuera de la habitación de Robin y de su vista; corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

-_En doónde está? Dónde está mi habitación?_- se preguntó ella para sí con los ojos llorosos.

Siguió corriendo y encontró otra puerta semi abierta. La abrió lentamente y suspiró aliviada.

Ésa era su habitación.

Fin del capitulo 2

€

€

€

€

**Bueno he aquí el capitulo 2! XD**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Jhonn23,ligthfire, blackstarshine, El pajaro de fuego, kimiko-star, nightstar.007, La dama del Tiempo, cibermandy y esmeralda.**

**De nuevo, gracias n.n**

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado este capitulo y si así fue espero sus reviews.**

**Ah y una cosita, pueden poner críticas contractivas pero nada ofensivo por favor.**

**Atte: ana**


	3. ¡Soy una titán!

Nota: Los teen titans no me pertenecen, etc, etc, etc.

**No puedo apartarme de ti**

€

€

€

**Capitulo 3: ¡Soy una titán!**

_Siguió corriendo y encontró otra puerta semi abierta. La abrió lentamente y suspiró aliviada._

_Ésa era su habitación._

-Soy una tonta- dijo mientras un par de lágrimas le recorrían el rostro. –Qué va a pensar Robin de mí?-

Mientras ella estaba en su habitación triste y avergonzada… Robin estaba en la de él totalmente sorprendido.

No estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus amigas en unas diminutas toallas, y menos que éstas entren como si nada a su habitación.

-Qué fue eso?- se preguntó confundido.

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

Chico Bestia estaba jugando Super Monkeys con Cyborg mientras que Raven estaba sentada en sillón leyendo un libro.

Después de dos horas Chico Bestia y Cyborg dejaron de jugar porque sus estómagos les pedían algo de comer.

-Me muero de hambre!!- dijo Chico Bestia sobándose el estómago.

-Si, también yo… ¡¿Qué tal si vamos a comer pizza?!- preguntó cyborg.

Buena idea viejo- Chico Bestia se sentó al lado de Raven y la miró esperando una respuesta.

-mmm… una pizza estaría bien- dijo ella.

Chico Bestia sonrió feliz. Pasó su brazo por el hombro de Raven y la jaló más hacia él.

-Yo voy a llamar a Robin- Cyborg se retiró de la sala.

-Chico Bestia tengo que ir a avisarle a Starfire- Raven se separó un poco de él se dispuso a ir a la habitación de su amiga.

-Rae, ¿Me vas a dejar solito?- preguntó Chico Bestia haciendo puchero como un niño chiquito.

Raven rió ante esto. (Bueno sólo sonrió un poquito)

-si, voy a dejarte "solito"- dijo ella –A menos que quieras acompañarme-

Chico Bestia se levantó y juntos fueron a llamar a Starfire.

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

-Oye viejo, vamos a ir a comer pizza ¿No vienes con nosotros?- Cyborg estaba detrás de la puerta de Robin.

-Voy en un momento Cyborg-

-De acuerdo, te vamos a estar esperando. No te demores que tenemos mucha hambre-

-De acuerdo- respondió Robin.

Cyborg dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala.

Cuando llegó vio que los demás, incluyendo a Starfire; ya estaban allí listos para ir a comer pizza.

-¿y Robin?- preguntó Chico Bestia al ver llegar a su amigo metálico.

-Viene en un momento- Le contestó él.

Cuando Star escuchó el nombre de Robin se sonrojó levemente pues aún tenía vergüenza por haber entrado a su habitación de esa manera.

-Ya estoy listo- Robin acababa de llegar.

-Bueno, vamos a la pizzería que muero de hambre!- dijo Cyborg.

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

Los cinco jóvenes ya habían terminado sus pizzas.

-Starfire, ayer nosotros conversamos y quisiéramos que formes parte del equipo- le dijo Robin hablando por sus demás compañeros

-Si!- gritó Chico Bestia

-Queremos que seas una titán!!- terminó Cyborg.

-E-en serio?- Star estaba un poco asombrada… es decir, sólo había pasado dos días!! –P-ero es que yo…- bajó la mirada, le hubiera encantado decir un "si, me encantaría"- Bueno, podría ser una titán mientras me quede en la Tierra- terminó.

Es cierto, Robin lo había olvidado, ella iba a irse…

-Bueno, aunque sea por tres meses vas a ser una titán- dijo Cyborg sonriendo

Starfire sólo asintió.

Robin tomó la mano de Star, y en ella depositó un comunicador.

-Genial!- exclamó ella –esto es… ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Es "comunicador" Star- le dijo Raven

Todos sonrieron ante esto.

-Bueno chicos, lo mejor será ir a la torre de una vez- dijo Robin mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Todos asintieron y también se levantaron.

Ya en la torre, Raven fue a la azotea con Chico Bestia, algo que ya era común entre ellos dos. Iban allí casi todos los días.

-ahhhh- bostezó Cyborg –Iré a tomar una pequeña siesta- dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Cyborg ya se había ido, Robin y Starfire se quedaron solos en la sala.

Starfire se sentó en el mueble y Robin hizo lo mismo, con una gran sonrisa, cosa que extrañó un poco a Starfire.

-Ro-robin… lamento haber entrado a tu habitación, yo.. m-me equivoqué… lo lamento mucho…- Star estaba sonrojada, bueno y quien no…

-No te preocupes- le dijo él con una sonrisa –Los accidentes ocurren o no?-

Ella sólo le sonrió.

Pasó un buen rato. Un rato de silencio que en un momento llegó a ser incómodo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Robin tratando de cortar el silencio.

-Pues… no se… la verdad no conozco mucho las costumbres terrícolas- respondió ella.

-Ah, claro. Qué te parece si vemos una película?- preguntó Robin

-Sería genial…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Robin le dio todas las películas que tenían para que Star eligiera una.

-Oh, esta parece divertida!- dijo star feliz enseñándole la película a Robin.

-El Aro?- preguntó robin sorprendido – Starfire, esa película no es divertida… más bien es… de terror- terminó Robin.

-Ohhh, por favor Robin…- dijo cogiendo su camisa como rogándole para que aceptara.

-Pero… no seria mejor que vieras algo cómico ó no se… tal vez te asustes-

-No, como crees, después de haber luchado contra esos horribles klorkianos… nada me asusta- dijo Star terminando con una gran sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- Robin puso la cinta y comenzó la película.

Después de media hora bajaron Chico Bestia y Raven y al pasar cerca de ahí vieron que starfire estaba abrazada a Robin temblando de miedo.

-Vamos a asustarlos!-susurró Chico Bestia.

-Estás loco!, no ves que Starfire está muy asustada- respondió raven muy bajito.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos a otro lugar que ya me aburrí de estar susurrando- dijo Chico Bestia

Y se fueron allí dejándolo solos otra vez.

Ella estaba muy abrazada a él y cada vez que pasaba una parte en la película, que a Starfire le daba miedo; ella cerraba los ojos y se aferraba al pecho de Robin.

-Ro-robin?…- susurró Star con miedo.

- Si?-

-Ya… ya termi-no? – dijo ella abriendo uno de sus ojos

-Si Star, ya pasó- dijo él mirándola divertido.

-oh, Gracias a X´Zhal- dijo ella, abriendo ya los dos ojos.

-Creí que nada te asustaba- dijo Robin en un tono burlón.

-Pues, nunca antes había visto una película, está fue la primera vez- se defendió ella.

Robin ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar ya que escuchó la alarma, la habitación estaba de color rojo, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Starfire ya que en toda su estancia en la torre, nunca había pasado eso.

-Qué suce…de?- preguntó Starfire un poco confundida.

-¿Recuerdas de las misiones de las que te hablé?-interrogó él.

Starfire asintió.

-Bueno, es hora de que nos acompañes a una-

Robin sacó su comunicador y les avisó a los demás titanes.

-Titanes problemas, es Plasmus. Está atacando el museo-

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

-Vaya Star, eso fue genial- dijo Cyborg ni bien entraron a la torre.

-Si, asombroso, eres más fuerte de lo que pareces- dijo sonriendo el chico Bestia.

Ya habían regresado de su pelea con Plasmus, todos muy felices de que Starfire esté en el equipo.

Así pasaron dos mese y medio. Cada día los titanes se asombraban más de las costumbres de Starfire, y ella descubría nuevas cosas con sus amigos, pero sobre todo con Robin, quien ahora era su mejor amigo.

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

Steven se encontraba frente a un extraño aparato. Estaba muy preocupado.

-Con esto voy a poder localizar a Starfire-dijo.

No había podido ir a buscarla antes porque estaba un poco herido, una vez que se curó tuvo que arreglar nave. Y finalmente ahora tenía que ir a buscar a su tan querida Starfire.

-Pobre de ella- murmuró- está sola en este planeta que no conoce-

En la pantalla de el aparato apareció una especie de mapa de Jump City, luego apareció un punto rojo.

-Al fin te encontré Starfire- murmuró Steven.

**---Fin del capitulo 3---**

€

€

€

**Espero que este capi les haya gustado.**

**Lamento la demora u.u**

**Reviews please!**

**Atte: Ana**


	4. Se acabó mi felicidad

Nota: Los teen titans no me pertenecen, etc, etc, etc.

**No puedo apartarme de ti**

€

€

€

**Capítulo 4: Se acabó mi felicidad**

_En la pantalla del aparato apareció una especie de mapa de Jump City, luego apareció un punto rojo._

_-Al fin te encontré Starfire- murmuró Steven._

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

-¿Que haces aquí Star?- preguntó Robin mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Me gusta ver el atardecer. Es que en Tamaran no son tan hermosos-

Estaba allí. En la azotea de la torre, como todos los días. En verdad que no se cansaba de ver el atardecer.

Pero cada vez que lo hacía, se ponía un poco triste. Recordaba Tamaran, sus padres, a Blackfire, a su hermano, en fin…

-¿Qué sucede Star? Te veo un poco triste- le dijo acercándose un poco más a ella.

-No me pasa nada amigo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea- le dijo él.

Sí, ella lo sabía. Podía confiar en él y en los demás titanes. Todo este tiempo ellos se lo habían demostrado. Se habían portado muy bien con ella.

-Gracias- le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-Por supuesto- respondió ella olvidando un poco el motivo de su tristeza.

Era increíble cómo Robin lograba animarla. Cada vez que se sentía un poco triste, hablaba con él y se sentía mucho mejor.

-Star…- comenzó él- yo… la verdad es… q-que vine para decirte algo…-

-¿Si?-

-Es que y-yo…- no sabía exactamente que decir… Estaba nervioso… no tenía las palabras correctas… deberían hacer un manual que te ayude en esto, no? Así sería mucho más fácil. Robin ya había empezado, así que tenía que continuar...-L-lo que quiero… lo que quiero decir es…- Vaya! Definidamente él no era muy bueno para estas cosas…

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Chico Bestia al hombre que estaba parado frente a él.

-Mi nombre es Steven, vengo buscando a la princesa Starfire- dijo él.

Cyborg y Raven se quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras que Chico Bestia aún no se había dado cuenta exactamente a quién se refería.

-No, te equivocas- le dijo Chico Bestia –Aquí vive nuestra amiga Starfire, pero ella no es princesa ni nada parecido…- luego se detuvo en seco, recién se había dado cuenta ¬¬ –Espera… un momento… - miró a Cyborg y éste asintió con la cabeza – Viejo! Starfire es una princesa!- gritó asombrado.

-Ya lo se- dijo Steven perdiendo un poco la paciencia. –Ahora, alguno de ustedes podría ir a llamarla-

-De acuerdo, voy yo- dijo Raven.

Raven se dirigió a la habitación de Starfire, al llegar a su puerta, toco varias veces; pero nadie respondió.

-_Que raro, si no está en la sala debería estar en su habitación… o talvez… este en la azotea…_-pensó Raven, luego miró su reloj –_Si, está allí-_

Raven comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban a la azotea.

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

Ya no necesitaban palabras… estaban muy cerca; podían sentir el aliento cálido del otro, hasta que poco a poco juntaron sus labios en un beso, que demostraba todo el amor que uno sentía por el otro.

Raven no quería asustarla así que abrió la puerta despacio y… se quedó sorprendida frente a esa escena.

Starfire y Robin se estaban... ¿besando? Raven los observó por un pequeño momento; ya que no reaccionaba aún. Ella sospechaba algo. Ya se había dado cuenta que a Star le gustaba Robin, bueno; ella era un "poco" obvia. Pero ¿Robin?... la verdad es que esa idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-_Raven… vete antes de que se den cuenta…- _se dijo para sí misma

Retrocedió un paso y abrió la puerta, pero para su mala suerte, ésta hizo un fuerte sonido, que separó de golpe a la feliz pareja.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Ra-Raven!!!!???- gritó Starfire muy sonrojada.

-Lo-lo siento… yo no… no sabía que ustedes… estaban aquí… di-disculpen- dijo raven claramente incómoda por haber arruinado ese momento.

Por un momento el silencio se hizo presente en la azotea, un silencio muy incómodo.

Pero en algún momento alguien tenía que hablar no?.

-Yo… sólo venía para avisarte que un chico te está buscando, dice llamarse Steven y quiere verte urgentemente-

Al oír eso Starfire se quedó fría, su mirada llena de vergüenza cambió totalmente.

¿Cómo era posible? No podía estarle pasando esto, su felicidad apenas comenzaba y de un momento a otro todo cambió.

-Bueno yo… lamento haberlos interrumpido, ya me voy- dijo saliendo de allí y dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

-Star… ¿Estás bien? Cuando Raven…- Robin había notado la reacción de Starfire pero no pudo terminar.

Starfire colocó sus manos sobre su rostro. Tratando de ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo.

-To-todo está bien, no te preocupes- dijo ella antes de salir corriendo.

A robin no le gustó nada la reacción de Star al escuchar _ese_ nombre. ¿Pero quién demonios era ese tal Steven? Sólo si bajaba lo iba a averiguar.

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

-¡Rayos! ¿Porqué Starfire se demora tanto?- dijo Steven perdiendo más la paciencia.

En ese momento Raven entró en sala.

-Starfire ya viene, se está cambiando-

-Oh, bueno, entonces sólo me queda esperar- dijo dando un suspiro y acomodándose en el sillón.

Se escucharon unos pasos, el corazón de Steven comenzó a latir más fuerte… estaba deseoso de verla, había pasado casi tres meses sin ella.

Hace casi tres meses que no sabía nada sobre ella, y cuando la encontró en el localizador de su nave, sintió un gran alivio. Si algo le hubiera pasado… la verdad no quería ni imaginarlo.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte… hasta que una silueta apareció…

-¡Tu no eres Starfire!- exclamó decepcionado Steven

-Claro que no ¬¬- dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza y analizándolo detenidamente- Mi nombre es Robin, mucho gusto- dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Soy Steven- fue lo único que dijo, antes de devolverle el saludo.

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

Starfire estaba en el baño, de alguna manera tenía que ocultar que había llorado.

Abrió el caño y se enjuagó la cara, luego se miró al espejo y más lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

-¿Porqué? ¿Porqué a mi me pasa esto?- Dijo entre sollozos- ¡No es justo!

Después de un momento logró calmarse.

-Debo bajar- dijo antes de abrir la puerta y dirigirse hacia… su infelicidad.

En la sala apareció la silueta de una chica.

-¡Starfire!- gritó Steven al verla. Al instante fue corriendo hacia dónde ella se encontraba. La abrazó fuertemente y le dijo unas cosas en tamaraniano que hizo que Starfire se sonrojara levemente.

Cosa que no le agradó al líder de los titanes.

-¿Qu-qué sucede?- le preguntó en voz baja a Raven.

-Creo que es Starfire es la que te debe explicar- le respondió ella.

Starfire habló por un largo rato con Steven en Tamaraniano, por supuesto.

-Eh… chicos… yo… tengo que decirles algo…- dijo algo tímida Starfire.

-Te escuchamos Star- dijo Robin ansioso por saber qué era _eso_ que ella les estaba ocultando.

-Bueno pues yo… la-lamento no haberlo dicho antes… la verdad es que… bueno… - comenzó Star.

-Ella es la princesa de Tamaran- terminó Steven.

El único que estaba realmente sorprendido por la noticia era Robin.

-Q-quéee? P-pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué?... - Al parecer Robin aún no acababa de creerlo.

Miro a los demás lados, pero no vio rostros de sorpresa ¿Acaso los demás no lo sabían?

¿Ella les había contado a los demás… y al él no?

-Te extrañe mucho preciosa- Steven se acercó a Starfire y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Robin se puso rojo de la cólera, ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

-Eh… Star… él es tu….??... ¿Qué es el de ti?- interrogó Robin.

-Soy su futuro esposo- dijo él sonriente pasando su brazo por el hombro de ella.

**---Fin del capitulo 3---**

€

€

€

**Ojala que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**No pude actualizar antes, porque estuve enferma y ni siquiera me acerqué a la computadora u.u**

**Lo siento. **

**Reviews please!**

**Atte: Ana**


	5. Celos

**No puedo apartarme de ti**

€

€

€

**Capítulo 5: Celos**

_Robin se puso rojo de la cólera, ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?_

_-Eh… Star…¿¿ él es tu….??... ¿Qué es el de ti?- interrogó Robin._

_-Soy su futuro esposo- dijo él sonriente pasando su brazo por el hombro de ella._

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

Dos redondos y enormes platos, así era como estaban los ojos de los cuatro chicos. El hecho de que Starfire fuera la princesa de Tamaran les había impresionado bastante… pero… ¿que se fuera a casar?

-¿E-esposo?- Eso le había caído muy pesado al líder de los titanes.

-A-así es…- Dijo Starfire bajando la cabeza, con un color rosa en sus mejillas y mirando a cualquier parte menos a Robin.

En serio, ¿porque la vida le hacía algo así? Robin nunca había sentido _eso_ por otra chica, y se había negado a sentirlo… es decir; era un Héroe! No podía permitir que ese tipo de _cosas_ se interpusieran en su camino. Había tenido ésa idea en su cabeza y de la nada llega una chica extraterrestre y lo cambia todo.

Y aunque no lo quería aceptar, en el fondo sabía que se había enamorado de Starfire.

¡Demonios! Y tenía que llegar ese Steven y arruinarlo todo…

-Bueno Starfire, la nave está muy lejos de aquí; además necesito repararla, se daño mucho y… lo mejor es que nos vayamos de una vez- No es que a Steven no les haya agradado los titanes… bueno el que no le había agradado era… Robin.

-P-pero-

-Sin peros Starfire; debemos irnos, recuerda que falta poco para nuestra boda- al decir esto la tomó de la mano –En Tamaran deben estar preparando todo- terminó.

-S-si-

-¡Hey! Espera, si tienes problemas con tu nave tal vez Cyborg podría ayudarte, él es muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas- dijo Raven. Sabía que Starfire y Robin necesitaban un tiempo para hablar y ella haría todo lo posible para que lo tengan.

-Pues… es que… - Steven dudaba un poco, recién los había conocido, además; no quería dejar sola de nuevo a _su_ Starfire.

- Así terminarás en la mitad del tiempo- insistió.

-Bueno, cualquier ayuda es bienvenida, dijo sonriendo- Muchas Gracias.

-Bueno, entonces que Starfire se quede mientras que Steven y yo vamos a reparar su nave- dijo Cyborg. –La dejaré como nueva.

-Claro- dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo.

-Bueno, está bien- dijo Steven con un poco de duda –Ya vuelvo preciosa-y le dio otro beso en la mejilla que puso mucho más rojo de lo que estaba a cierto líder que estaba mirando.(si es que era posible)

Starfire estaba como petrificada, no se movía y sólo asentía a cualquier cosa que Steven le dijera.

Una vez que Steven y Cyborg habían salido, el silencio reino por completo en la torre, ni el zumbido de una mosca… ¡Nada!

-Chico Bestia, Vamos - Raven cogió de la mano a su novio y se dispuso a irse par dejar a la parejita sola.

-A- ¿A dónde?-

-¡Tú sólo sígueme!- Lo cogió con más fuerza.

-P-pero es que yo…-

-¡Que me siguas!- Raven le envió una de esas miraditas Si-no-me-obedeces-ya-verás.

-Claro Rave, pero no te enojes – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente. Lo último que quería en la vida era que Raven se enfadara con él.

Ambos se fueron caminando… en realidad Raven lo jalaba del brazo y lo llevaba como una bandera (XD)

Llegaron a la habitación de la chica. Una vez adentro Raven cerró muy despacio y dio un suspiro.

Luego se dispuso a sentarse pero encontró una mirada confundida del chico verde. Ella simplemente lo ignoró y se sentó en una esquina de la cama.

-Así que, ¿no vas a decirme qué sucede?- comenzó Chico Bestia con una cara Seria, cosa muy rara en él.

-¿Ah? No me has preguntado nada- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndose la desentendida.

-¡Vamos Rae! Sabes bien a qué me refiero… ¿Porqué insististe tanto en que Cyborg fuera con ese Steven? ¿Porqué te urgía que Starfire se quedara? ¿Porqué…?-

-¡Ya Chico Bestia! Una vez que comienzas no puedes dejar de hablar…-

-¡Ah no! Te conozco muy bien Rae, sé que intentas cambiar el tema- Se le acercó, una vez que estuvo frente a ella se transformó en ese tierno gatito (ya saben) y saltó a sus brazos.

-Ella lo miró aguando la risa (?). Chico Bestia, con eso tal vez convences a Starfire… pero a mí…- dijo dibujando una sonrisa burlona. ES que Chico Bestia había tratado de convencerla con eso 20 veces y las 20 veces había fallado.

Chico Bestia volvió a su forma normal –Ya sabes lo que dicen, a la vez 21 va la vencida- dijo dándose ánimos.

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados sin decir nada. Había pasado poco tiempo desde que Raven y Chico Bestia se fueron.

-Yo también me voy a mi habitación… - dijo Robin levantándose –Si quieres puedes ver televisión y puedes sacar lo que quieras del refrigerador…- No tenía la intención pero lo que dijo sonó un poco frío.

-Po-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo ella tímidamente sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Bueno…- se detuvo y se dio media vuelta -¿Qué me quieres decir?- dijo en un tono un poco indiferente.

-Yo-Yo… lamento no haberles dicho nada… es que… yo..yo…-

-Hey Star, no me tienes que dar explicaciones ni disculparte, no puedes ir de planeta en planeta diciendo que eres la princesa de Tamaran ni…- bajó la cabeza -... ni que estás comprometida. – Además a él no le molestaba tanto que ella no le hubiera contado, es decir; es su vida, sus cosas. Lo que le había molestado era el hecho de que ella se fuera a casar con _ese_…

-Entonces… ¿amigos? –dijo Starfire estirando la mano derecha, una nueva costumbre que había aprendido en la Tierra, ya que en Tamaran no podían tocar a nadie de la realeza. Le sonreía tímida pero encantadoramente.

-Claro que sí, Star- dijo estrechándole la mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa. Aunque Robin quería que fueron más que eso, quería que fueran más que amigos.

Y obviamente ella también lo quería pero una _barrera_ que les impedía estar juntos y que sería imposible de romper. Y esa _barrera_ no era sólo Steven, ¡Ella era una extraterrestre! Y lo peor… era una extraterrestre que pertenecía a la realeza.

Ambos chicos se quedaron por un largo rato sentados, mirándose, grabando en su memoria los rasgos del otro, ya que; muy a su pesar sabían que se iban a separar y nunca más se volverían a ver.

-Voy por unos refrescos- dijo Robin dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Gracias-

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

-¡Oh ya se lo que sucede!- dijo Chico Bestia después de haberle preguntado por un largo rato, porqué lo había llevado a su habitación de esa forma -¡Tu ya no confías es mi!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, muy dolido, o al menos eso quería aparentar.

-Ya deja de dramatizar ¬¬, no pasa nada-dijo ella

-Pero sería un gran actor ¿cierto?-

-Pues… supongo que sí- dijo Raven tratando de sonar convincente.

-¡Lo sabía! Mañana mismo iré a hacer la audición para una…- comenzó Chico Bestia con aire soñador.

-No es para tanto Chico Bestia-

-…. ¬¬-

-Voy a dormir un poco, estoy muy cansada- dijo Raven recostándose en su cama.

-De acuerdo, yo voy a ver tele- Y así pasó un largo rato, pasando y pasando canales sin encontrar nada bueno que ver. –Ver dormir a raven dio sueño – dijo antes de bostezar y recostarse junto a Raven.

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

Cuatro horas más tarde, la puerta central de la torre se abrió dejando ver la figura de dos chicos, un extraterrestre y uno mitad robot.

La sala se encontraba totalmente en vacía y reinaba el silencio, cosa muy extraña por cierto, pues o Raven discutía con Cyborg y Chico Bestia, ó éstos con sus videojuegos ó Robin con su música a todo volumen, pero casi nunca la torre se encontraba en tal silencio.

-¿Hoooolaaaa? ¿Chicos?- gritó Cyborg al llegar. Entró y con un gesto le indicó a Steven que también lo hiciera. -¿Alguien en casa?-

-¿Starfire?- gritó Steven

-Pues en la cocina tampoco están- dijo Cyborg –Voy a llamar a Starfire, debe estar en su habitación-

Steven asintió antes de dejarse caer cansado en el sofá.

-_Tratar de reparar la nave me dejó muy cansado_-

Minutos después la puerta se abrió nuevamente dando paso a Robin y a Starfire, ambos muy felices por cierto.

-¿En dónde estabas?- dijo Steven comenzando a enojarse.

Si había una cosa que a Starfire no le gustaba de él eran sus celos, era además extremadamente posesivo. Ningún otro chico podía decirle un simple cumplido porque ya estaba rojo de cólera y alejando "disimuladamente" a Starfire, como él creía que lo hacía.

¿Y que reparar una nave no tarda bastante tiempo? Pues, al parecer; no lo suficiente como para dar una vuelta con tu amigo.

-Yo… yo salí a dar un paseo con Robin- dijo Starfire poniendo la más tierna sonrisa del mundo.

-No le veo nada de malo a eso- dijo Robin.

-Si, tienes razón- en ese momento les dio su mejor sonrisa _fingida _ -Cariño, ¿puedes traerme algo para tomar, tengo mucha sed-

-Cla-claro Steve- y diciendo esto, Starfire se dirigió a la cocina.

Una vez que Starfire se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para escuchar algo, Steven cambió de cara y miró con odio a Robin.

-Escúchame bien, muchachito estúpido, No-te-acerques-a-ella ¿entendiste? Ó ya verás…-

Un momento, ¿lo estaba amenazando?... Nadie amenazaba a Robin, nadie.

-¿Porqué? Somos amigos, no tiene nada de malo-

-¡Ella es mía de acuerdo! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Mía!, no te le acerques…- Steven estaba más que rojo de la cólera pero se calló y se calmó un poco al ver a Starfire con unas gaseosas.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó ella, ¡Vamos! Star no es sorda. Escuchó unos gritos y esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Steven sonrió –Si, cariño, perfectamente-

Luego miro a Robin pidiéndole también una respuesta, ya saben; para asegurarse.

-S-sí, supongo…-

-Me alegro mucho- dijo Star sonriendo.

-Hola chicos- dijo un sonriente Chico Bestia quien llegaba junto con Raven y Cyborg.

-¿Cómo les fue con la nave?- preguntó Raven con el mismo tono de siempre.

-Ah, es cierto; nosotros…- comenzó Steven.

-La verdad es que la nave está muy dañada, le hace falta unas piezas que demoraré en encontrar- continuó Cyborg.

-Y no he podido comunicarme con Tamaran- dijo Steven con tristeza.

Si lograba comunicación con su planeta natal, de inmediato le mandarían una nave para que regresen lo más rápido posible, ya que su boda estaba muy cerca y en Tamaran estaban arreglando todo.

-Entonces…- comenzó Chico Bestia con esperanza -… ¿Se van a quedar más tiempo aquí?-

-Si te refieres que si nos quedaremos en la Tierra, pues sí, _lamentablemente sí_- esto último lo dijo para sí mismo.

-Creo que Chico bestia se refería a que si van a quedar en la torre- aclaró Raven.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso sería genial!– dijo Cyborg.

-¿Lo harán?- preguntó Chico Bestia -¿Se quedarán?

Después de ésta _simple _pregunta hubo un incómodo silencio. Starfire hubiera aceptado gustosa y rápidamente pero la decisión era tomada por Steven.

Él miró a Starfire quien tenía un rostro que le suplicaba que su respuesta fuera afirmativa. Y él daba todo porque ella fuera feliz.

-Bueno…- Steven no tenía dinero, no tenía nada que comer, no tenía un lugar en donde poder quedarse, y le caía bien Cyborg pero el problema era el _muchachito estúpido. _-... si ustedes no tienen problema, entonces… de acuerdo-

Starfire y Chico Bestia corrieron a abrazarse sonriendo y dando pequeños saltitos de alegría. Quería mucho a Starfire, era como su hermanita, y al igual que Raven y Cyborg; le iba a doler mucho que Starfire se fuera.

Raven no pudo evitar sonreírle a su amiga. Y esto significaba bastante viniendo de Raven.

Robin… ¿Es necesario decir qué estaba más que feliz de que Starfire se quedara por más tiempo? Pues… creo que obvio. Aunque él no lo demostraba tanto como Starfire y Chico Bestia, además; se sentía incómodo bajo la mirada celosa de Steven.

-Bueno Steven, te llevo a tu nueva habitación- dijo Cyborg amablemente guiándolo. Steven lo siguió en silencio seguido por Starfire, luego Chico bestia, después Raven.

Robin se quedó sólo en la sala.

-_Yo no puedo dejar que ella se case con ese tipo, porque… porque él es muy malo y la va a lastimar y... ¡Que rayos! Yo…la quiero mucho, demasiado; tengo que hablar con ella_- pensó antes de dirigirse a su habitación –_Pero eso será después, cuando pueda acercarme a Star para hablar tranquilamente sin que Steven este mirándonos. _

**---------------Fin del capítulo 5----------**

**Hola,**

**De verdad lamento mucho la demora, pero mi mente se secó por completo u.u**

**Además entre tareas, exposiciones, investigaciones, y exámenes me estaba volviendo loca.**

**Y me pasaron un montón de cosas raras :S**

**En serio lamento la demora.**

**Y muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo 4 n.n**

**Espero sus reviews diciéndome sus opiniones.**

**Atte: Ana**

**PD: Prometo no demorar tanto para el próximo capítulo , **


	6. Decisiones

**No puedo apartarme de ti**

€

€

€

**Capítulo 6: Decisiones **

Habían pasado dos días, dos días sin ver a Starfire, sin escuchar su voz. En conclusión dos horribles días.

Y todo por culpa de ese Steven, pasaba todo el día con Star y cuando Robin quería acercarse, él no lo dejaba.

La llevaba a todas partes, pero no la dejaba en la torre, hasta la llevaba el sitio en donde Cyborg y él estaban reparando su nave.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Star?- preguntó Robin, esperando que por un milagro, Steven no esté con ella.

-Salió a comprar con Steven- contestó Chico Bestia en medio de un juego con Cyborg.

-Sí Viejo, y creo que después la va a llevar a comer a no sé dónde y…- decía Chico Bestia.

-Ya, está bien; no necesito tantos detalles… ¬¬, sólo quería saber si estaba por aquí-

La puerta principal se abrió y aparecieron Starfire y Steven.

-Buenos días amigos-

-Hola Star- dijo Robin acercándose a ella, ignorando por completo a Steven -¿Podemos…-

-Vamos a salir, Starfire tiene que cambiarse- Steven la cogió de la mano –Vamos cariño-

Starfire se puso triste, ¿Por qué Steven hacía eso? Le daba tanta cólera que no la dejara hablar con su mejor amigo.

-Los siento Robin- dijo muy bajito, él apenas pudo escucharla.

Steven llevó a Starfire a su habitación para que pudiera cambiarse tranquilamente.

-Voy a decirle algunas cosas a Cyborg ¿De acuerdo? Y luego vendré a buscarte para que vayamos a comer al sitio del que te hablé-

Starfire sólo asintió antes de entrar a su habitación y caer boca abajo en su cama.

Se sentía triste y sola, y no tenía nadie con quien hablar; nadie a quien contarle lo que le sucedía ni…

-¿Starfire, te encuentras bien?- Al parecer Raven estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

La tamaraniana al instante limpió sus lágrimas y fue a abrirle la puerta a su amiga.

-¡Raven!- gritó Star antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, y Raven… bueno, la verdad no le agradaban mucho lo abrazos, pero aún así le respondió.

-Star ¿Qué sucede? Cuando llegaste te vi muy triste y…-

-¡No quiero!- gritó Starfire -¡No quiero hacerlo!- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Raven no entendía del todo lo que le sucedía, sabía su amiga que estaba triste por tener que regresar a Tamaran, pero, tampoco creía que eso era como para llorar ni estar así de triste.

-Star, entremos y me dices qué te sucede ¿si?- Estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Starfire así que era lo más prudente, a menos que quisieran que todos lo titanes oyeran su conversación. Bueno, los titanes y Steven.

Una vez sentadas en la cama, Starfire volvió a abrazar a Raven.

-Raven- dijo entre sollozos - ¡No quiero ir y casarme con Steven!-

Raven se sorprendió ante su confesión –Pero…si no quieres, entonces ¿Por qué vas a hacerlo?-

Al escuchar esto, Starfire lloró aún con más fuerza.

-Hey Star, cálmate ¿si?- Raven no sabía que hacer, no era muy buena dando consejos, ni tranquilizando a la gente. – Por favor, cálmate para que me puedas contar. ¿Eso es lo quieres cierto? ¿Que hablemos?-

Starfire asintió y acto seguido se retiró las lágrimas del rostro y comenzó a respirar profundamente, tratando de calmarse y poder charlar con su amiga.

-Bien Star, ahora explícame bien lo que te sucede ¿Por qué me dijiste eso?-

-¡Es que no quiero hacerlo Rave! De verdad, no me quiero casar con él- la mirada de Stafire no era como la de todos los días, lucía muy triste.

-Pero, no entiendo, ¿Por qué lo haces si no quieres?-

-Amiga Raven, las cosas en Tamaran no son igual que aquí-dijo tratando que las lágrimas no salieran por sus verdes ojos –Tengo que casarme con él quiera o no, mis padres así lo acordaron y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer- No lo pudo soportar, se sentía tan…

-Star, yo creo que debe haber alguna solución para esto. Quizá si hablas con tus padres…-

-Ellos jamás entenderán, además, no quiero decepcionar a mi padre, él confía en mi- Starfire se puso más triste aún de verdad quería que todo salga tal y como sus padres lo querían.

-Star, yo creo que tus padres te quieren mucho y no creo que quieran que seas infeliz el resto de tu vida- dijo Raven

-No lo sé, aprecio mucho a Steven, pero lo veo sólo como un simple amigo, él no es como…- Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y se detuvo.

-¿Steven no es cómo quién?- preguntó la hechicera, aunque sabía la respuesta -¿Cómo… Robin?- terminó

Starfire la miró y luego bajó la cabeza sin decir nada. ¿Tenía que contestar a eso?

-Y-yo…-

-Creo que deberías hablar con tus padres- Raven se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. – Y también con Robin- Después de decir esto salió de la habitación.

-¡Raven espera!- gritó Starfire dirigiéndose a donde estaba Raven. -¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor?-

Raven asintió mientras se preguntaba de qué se trataba.

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

Chico Bestia observaba desde la cocina cómo su novia llevaba de la mano al tal Steven. Se quedó paralizado por un momento y no reaccionó hasta que ellos ya habían cruzado la puerta principal.

¿Qué le sucede a ese tipo? ¿Cómo se atreve a llevarse a su Raven?

Cuando finalmente reaccionó, lo invadió la cólera y fue decidido a seguirlos ya que no había notado que Raven y Steven fueran buenos amigos, ni nada parecido. ¿Por qué raven haría algo así?

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-

Salió de la torre T y comenzó a correr en la dirección por donde había visto irse a Raven y… a Steven…. _Juntos._

Todavía no lo entendía ¿Por qué?

Chico Bestia los siguió por todas partes, primeros los había perdido, pero luego los encontró y se dio con la sorpresa de que se dirigían a la pizzería y, lo único que le quedó fue seguirlos hasta allí.

-Chico Bestia ¡No puedo creer que seas tan celoso!- se gritó a él mismo.

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

Star sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, así que decidió ir a buscarlo de una vez. Se fijó en la sala, la cocina, en el salón de entrenamiento, pero nada. Ni señal de Robin.

-¡Que tonta soy! Lo más seguro es que esté en su habitación- Y después de darse cuenta de eso, se dirigió hacia allá.

Ya se había decidido, iba a hablar con Robin. Aunque tenía un poco de miedo, ¿Qué le diría?

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, comenzaba a arrepentirse, tal vez… no era una buena idea. ¡No! ¿Qué podría sacar de eso? ¿Cómo la había convencido Raven? ¿Qué estaba haciendo de pié en frente de la habitación de Robin?

Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta, cuando escuchó un ruido, se quedó prácticamente helada; y luego la puerta se abrió. Y detrás de ésta estaba Robin mirándola un poco extrañado.

-¿Star?- estaba sorprendido de que no estuviera cerca de ella ese Steven. –Y tú ¿Guardaespa...?, perdón ¿Y Steven?-

Star aún no reaccionaba del todo, pero no podía quedarse callada, sería peor –Él, él tu-tuvo que salir un momento y creo que no demorará mucho-

-Ya veo-

-¿Podemos hablar?- Había recuperado el valor y nuevamente se había decidido a hablar con él.

-Claro Star-

-Pero, aquí no, es decir, estamos en medio del pasillo- dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Robin rió ante esto. Ella se veía tan hermosa cuando se portaba como una niña. Y esa era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de ella, como su positivismo, su sonrisa que la acompañaba en cada momento, aunque con la llegada de Steven, las sonrisas de Star no parecían verdaderas.

¡No entendía cómo es que ella quería casarse con ese tonto!

Fueron a su lugar preferido, la azotea de la torre. EL lugar que les traía varios _lindos_ recuerdos.

Se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre, era raro, Robin y ella no habían hablado en todo el camino hacia la azotea. Ni siquiera se habían mirado.

-Y… ¿Cuándo será tu boda Star?-

-No-no lo sé, no me importa, yo… no quiero casarme- Se había prometido no llorar, pero era tan difícil cuando se sentía así de triste y deprimida.

Robin se sorprendió bastante al oír eso, y por una parte también le alegró. -¿Cómo dices?-

-No pude contarles antes, porque Steven estaba detrás de mí todo el tiempo. La verdad es que este matrimonio fue arreglado por mis padres y Steven-

¡Robin no podía creer eso! ¡Todo ese tiempo estaba pensando que ella quería y había aceptado el compromiso!

-P-ero ¿T-tú en serio no quieres casarte con él?- Starfire ya se lo había dicho bien claro, pero Robin en ese momento no lo recordaba y no le importa, quería escucharlo de nuevo.

-Claro que no Robin-

Increíble.

€ € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € € €

-Raven, podrías explicarme por favor ¿Por qué estamos aquí comiendo pizza? Y ¿Por qué me trajiste de esa manera?- Steven no estaba molesto, hasta le hubiera agradado en otro momento, pero tenía planes con Starfire, y eso era lo que le molestaba.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta la pizza?- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No es eso, la pizza está deliciosa, pero…-

-¡Pero nada Steven!- cogió un pedazo de pizza –Sigue comiendo- y le metió el pedazo de pizza en la boca, cosa que impedía a Steven poder hablar.

Steven aún no entendía bien el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí, pero lo averiguaría… después de terminar con su pizza.

-_Esto es muy raro, siento que nos están mirando, mejor dicho espiando; pero, me aseguré de que nadie me viera al salir_- pensó Raven.

Cuando ambos habían terminado de comer su pizza, ambos se levantaron de la mesita y Steven fue el que pagó la cuenta. Aunque fue Raven la que lo llevó obligado hasta allí.

-Raven, por favor… ¿Podríamos irnos ya?- Steven de verdad quería ver a Starfire y no le gustaba la idea de haberla dejado plantada.

-Pues… ¿No te gustaría ir a otro lugar? No sé… al parque, a la heladería…- Dijo Raven con su tono monótono de siempre, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado que no sea así, ya que lo necesitaba era darle más tiempo a su amiga, para que pueda hablar con Robin.

-Eh… Raven… no sé como decirte esto pero, ¡no!- dijo Steven cada vez más confundido por la actitud de Raven. Llevarlo a comer pizza, y ¡Quería ir todavía al parque o la heladería!

-Pero… Vamos Steven, no seas aguafiestas- Raven lo había cogido del brazo y comenzado a caminar en dirección opuesta a la torre.

-¡Pero Raven…!-

-Sin peros Steven- Y al decir esto comenzó a caminar más rápido obligando al chico a que la siguiera, de nuevo… contra su voluntad.

Chico Bestia seguía son creerlo, _su_ Raven no era así, entonces… ¿Por qué hacía eso? Había estado preguntándose eso desde hacía una hora, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Se dio cuenta que se dirigían al parque y de nuevo comenzó a seguirlos. Pero se sentía mal al hacerlo, él confiaba en Raven y sabía que ella jamás lo engañaría. Y menos con ese Steven. ¿O sí?

¡Ahh! Ahora dudaba de Raven, no, no podía permitirse eso.

-_Esto está mal Chico Bestia, Raven jamás haría eso-_

Observó que la hechicera y el tamaraniano se habían sentad en una banca del parque, Raven lo tenía tomado del brazo. Aunque Steven no estaba muy feliz que digamos, mas bien parecía incómodo… o algo así.

Ya no quería estar escondido detrás de ese tonto árbol espiando a su novia. Decidió salir y preguntarle qué era lo que hacía allí _con Steven._

Caminó hacia donde Raven estaba sentada con ese tonto, ella no se había percatado de él, pues Chico Bestia iba por la espalda. Y una vez que llegó y estuvo en frente de ella, se hizo el sorprendido. Como si recién los hubiera visto y no tuviera la mas mínima idea de que ellos estaban en el parque.

-¿Raven? ¿Steven?- dijo Chico Bestia con su mejor cara de sorprendido que hubiera podido fingir. -¿Qué hacen aquí?

Raven lo miró sorprendida, ¡Era Chico Bestia quien los había estado espiando!

**---------------Fin del capítulo 6----------**

**Hi!**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero que les haya gustado el capi, y que pasen unas Felices Fiestas de fin de Año ;)**

**Porfa, necesito sus reviews para saber que tal va el fic. Tal vez me estoy equivocando en algo, o hay cosas que no les agrada.**

**La verdad que tenía el capi listo hace como una semana, pero FF no me permitía subir el capi :s**

**Ahora si, Bye bye**

**Atte.: Ana**

**PD: Reviews ¿si?**

**PD2: **_**Again**_** ¡****Felices**** Fiestas!**


	7. Desafío

**No puedo apartarme de ti**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Capítulo 7: Desafío**

-Todo eso de la boda, fue arreglado- dijo Starfire triste.

Robin no sabía qué decir. Se sentía por un lado feliz, porque ahora sabía que Starfire no quería a Steven… ¿o quizás sí?

-Entonces… ¿no quieres a Steven?-

Robin no pudo evitar preguntar eso. De verdad quería saber la respuesta.

-No, él es sólo… yo lo veo y lo veré siempre como un amigo- Starfire comenzó a reunir el valor suficiente para decírselo, pero no sabía cómo. –Yo… yo quiero a otra persona. Yo _amo_ a otra persona.

La felicidad que sentía Robin por saber que Star no quería a Steven se vio derrumbada ante esta nueva confesión.

-Ya veo- dijo, tenía que ocultar que se sentía triste. Pero la curiosidad lo invadía, necesitaba saber quién era esa persona.

-Es… un titán –confesó ella.

Y Robin no pudo creerlo. ¿Un titán? ¿Starfire quería a uno de sus amigos?

-¿Chico Bestia?-

Ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba muy sonrojada y no miraba de frente a Robin.

-¿Cyborg? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es Cyborg? ¿Cómo es posible? Siempre creí que él…- Robin estaba histérico, simplemente no podía creer que hubiera algo entre la tamaraniana y su amigo.

Starfire quedó sorprendida ante la reacción de su líder… ¿estaba celoso?

-No es él… eres tú- dijo al fin.

-¿Y-yo?-

Ella asintió aún más sonrojada. Pero el miedo la invadió… no quería que Robin la rechazara. Y aunque había esa posibilidad, a ella no le importó, sólo quería que Robin lo supiera, quería que supiera que, aunque se vaya a casar con Steven, ella lo amaba, amaba a Robin.

-Te amo, Robin-

Ninguna palabra salió de los labios del líder titán, ¡Era increíble! No podía creerlo… todo este tiempo… ¡Era él! Por dentro quería saltar y gritar a los vientos lo feliz que se encontraba al escuchar esas palabras de boca de Starfire. ¡Es que no lo creía!

Starfire se sintió muy triste… Robin estaba callado, no le dijo nada y para ella, eso significaba que no le correspondía… -Yo sólo quería que lo supieras…- dijo destrozada por dentro. Y no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima –ya… ya me voy.

En ese momento Robin se dio cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo. Él también la quería y era el momento perfecto para perder la timidez y la vergüenza y decírselo.

Ella intentó parase para salir de allí, pero fue detenida, Robin la cogió del brazo obligándola a darse vuelta, y se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que él se encontraba sin su muy preciado antifaz. De esa manera pudo observar los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto. Jamás se imaginó que Robin tuviera esos penetrantes ojos azules.

-¡_Maldición! ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo decirle? ¿Por qué?- _pensó él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó y le dio un tierno beso, mientras la cogía de la cintura, acercándola más a él. Y ella pasó los brazos por el cuello de Robin.

-Te amo, Star.

000

Raven soltó el brazo que tenía cogido a Steven.

-Nada, Chico Bestia, sólo… estábamos…- miró hacia todos lados tratado de buscar una excusa.

-Mmm… yo ya me voy- dijo Steven, se levantó de la banca.

-¡Espera Steven!- gritó Raven. Tenía que darle más tiempo a su amiga, ella estuvo dudando antes de que Raven se fuera, y Robin era demasiado tímido y avergonzado, así que no estaba segura si ya era tiempo de regresar a la torre. Steven volteó a verla, esperando que ella le dijera algo. -¿Qué les parece si vamos, los tres, a dar un paseo por la playa?

Chico Bestia abrió la boca sorprendido ¿paseos por la playa? ¿qué significaba eso? Su Raven no preguntaría eso ni en mil años, y él lo sabía perfectamente.

-Me voy- ella supo que era la última palabra de Steven, y que no podía seguir insistiendo.

-Entonces te acompaño- Raven se acercó y se puso a caminar al lado del tamaraniano. Haría todo lo posible para retrasar su caminata.

Chico Bestia no lo soportó más ¿lo estaba ignorando? ¿le gustaba Steven?

Se acercó a ella con un rostro muy serio y la jaló del brazo, dejando a Steven caminando sólo hacia la torre.

-Raven ¿qué rayos hacías con ese tipo?- La hechicera se sorprendió un poco, nunca había visto a Chico bestia así de serio, enojado… celoso.

-Sólo… quería salir un rato con él… eso es todo-

-Ah, claro. Sólo salir.- sonrió fingidamente –Está bien Rave.-

Enseguida se convirtió en un halcón y se fue volando a la torre.

Raven suspiró. Se dio cuenta que lo mejor que pudo haber hecho fue decir la verdad a su novio, pero él tenía la boca tan grande que hubiera sido capaz de gritarlo al mundo entero. Y steven no podía saber nada de eso.

Pero sólo quería ayudar a su amiga, aunque tenía que ocultarle la verdad a Chico Bestia.

-_Espero que todo esto se soluciones pronto._

000

Steven abrió la puerta bruscamente, en la sala sólo estaba Cyborg, viendo televisión.

-Hey, Cyborg ¿has visto a Star?-

-Me parece que estaba en la azotea- respondió Cyborg, sin saber que estaba metiendo la pata.

Steven sin pensarlo dos veces, subió hasta llegar a la azotea, escucho unas voces, una risas, una de las voces era de su prometida, y la otra… ¿de Robin?

Se sintió mismo volcán en erupción. ¡Maldito Robin! No podía dejar sola a Starfire un instante porque el ya estaba pegado a ella como goma de mascar.

Abrió la puerta mucho más bruscamente que la principal, y se encontró a una Starfire muy bien abrazada a Robin. Mirando tranquilamente hacia el horizonte.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó.

Los dos chicos, se percataron de la presencia del tamaraniano. Starfire sentía ganas de llorar, sabía lo que venía a continuación. Tendría que enfrentarse a Steven de una vez por todas. Lo bueno era que esta vez no estaba sola. Ambos se levantaron lentamente, sin romper el abrazo que los mantenía unidos.

-No voy a permitir que apartes a Star de mi lado- dijo el líder titán con determinación. –No voy a permitir que la apartes de mí.

Robin se había colocado de nuevo su antifaz, pero a pesar de eso Steven sabía que no lo miraba de buena manera. Acercó más a Star a su cuerpo.

Steven sonrió maliciosamente -¿Te olvidas que ella va a ser mi esposa?-

La princesa de Tamaran se separó un poco de Robin, ante la mirada sorprendida de éste, y avanzó unos tres pasos., quedando justamente frente a su fututo esposo.

-A cerca de eso… hay algo que tengo que decirte-

Steven se acercó a ella y en un movimiento rápido la acercó a él y le dio un corto beso. Y fue corto, porque Starfire se separó inmediatamente de él.

-¡Maldito! –gritó Robin, muy enojado.

-¡Steven!- reprochó ella, limpiándose la boca con su mano derecha.

De hecho, besar a la novia antes de que se realice la boda, era algo no permitido en Tamaran. Pero a Steven no le importaba romper sus reglas con tal de vez a Robin celoso, muy celoso.

-Lo que quiero decirte es… que quiero que canceles la boda-

Hubo silencio por unos minutos, Steven parecía ido. Estaba en shock.

-De-debes estar bromeando ¿no?-

-Lo siento Steve, pero yo no me quiero casar, _no contigo_-

-P-p-pero…-

-Hablaré con mis padres para que…

-¡No! Eres una princesa, debes hacer lo que manden tus padres. Y por sobre todo, debes cumplir con tu palabra.

-Amo a Robin- confesó dejando helado al tamaraniano.

-¿Crees que _él_ es mejor que _yo_?-

-No he dicho eso, y tampoco es de lo que se trata…-

-Pasado mañana- dijo Steven dirigiéndose a Robin –Te reto a un duelo pasado mañana, veremos quién es el mejor, y éste se quedará con Star- lo desafió –Si tú ganas, ella se queda contigo y yo me olvido del compromiso. Pero si yo gano, ella se va conmigo a Tamaran, nos casamos y tú nos dejarás en paz para siempre.

-Acepto –dijo Robin seguro de sí mismo.

-¡No!- gritó la princesa. ¿Era su impresión o no la estaban tomando en cuenta?

-¿Armas?-

-No lo sé, elije tú, Steven.-

-¿Espadas?-

-No hay problema-

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!-

-Bien, todo se decide en dos días, petirrojo.-

Robin estaba muy confiado. Él era un héroe, combatía villanos todos los días y cada momento. No había forma de que Steven le ganara esa pelea.

De ninguna manera.

Dejó sus pensamientos al ver que Starfire derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-Star…-

-¡Tonto!-

Y después de decir esto, salió de la azotea, y fue volando a su habitación.

Lloraba, no sólo porque ambos tontos hicieron de cuenta que ella no existía y la trataron como un premio, o algo parecido. Sino también porque temía que Robin perdiera, ella estaba consciente de que él era un gran luchador, pero conocía a Steven desde pequeño y sabía porqué eligió la espada, porque era el arma que mejor manejaba. Él era el más experto en usarla y ella sabía que había un ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de que su odioso prometido ganara.

000

-Chico Bestia- Raven tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su verde novio.

-No está-

-Vamos, Chico Bestia-

-Ya te dije que no está-

Raven atravesó la puerta con sus poderes para lograr entrar a la habitación del chico que se negaba a verla.

Ella decidió contarle todo, claro que antes tenía que prevenirle que si abría la boca, la iba a pagar muy caro.

-Chico Bestia-

Él estaba echado en su cama, mirando al techo.

Ella se sentó a su lado. De nada le serviría llamarlo de nuevo, al parecer estaba enfadado o resentido, lo que sea… no le gustaba.

-Así que estás enfadado conmigo.-

-Mmm… no lo sé. ¿Debería estar enfadado porque tuviste una cita con el novio de tu mejor amiga, a espaldas de todo el mundo?- preguntó, pronunciando cada palabra de una forma rápida.

Raven lo observó por unos segundos. No esperaba que Chico bestia fuera así de celoso, aunque esta vez tenía todos los motivos del mundo.

-Sí, sí deberías estar enfadado si hubiera hecho eso, pero no fue así.-

-¿Entonces?

Raven le contó el motivo de su aparente "cita" con Steven. Trató de hacerlo lentamente para que Chico bestia no haga muchas preguntas. Y se sintió muy aliviada, cuando él se acercó lentamente y la besó.

Ellos confiaban el uno en el otro, y si Raven decía que todo estaba bien, entonces él le creía.

**--Fin del capítulo 7--**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Hola!**

**Sé que he actualizado después de mucho tiempo, es que estuve un tiempo fuera de Fanfiction, por motivos personales.**

**Lo siento mucho! U.u**

**Sólo espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y como siempre me gustaría recibir algunos comentarios de su parte.**

**Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capi anterior nn**

**bye, bye!**


	8. ¡Yo voy a ganar!

No quería hablar con nadie, ni con Robin, o Steven, ni si quiera con su mejor amiga

**No puedo apartarme de ti**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Capítulo 8: ¡Yo voy a ganar!**

No quería hablar con nadie, ni con Robin, o Steven, ni si quiera con su mejor amiga. Se sentía muy mal y no podía evitarlo, no acababa de entender por qué Robin se había portado de esa forma.

¡Demonios! Steven de seguro ganaría, y tendría que casarse con él. Lo peor de todo es que ninguno de los dos se había molestado en preguntarle algo. ¡Lo habían decidido ellos! Era de verdad el colmo.

Suspiró luego de limpiar una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla. Y luego escuchó que alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

-Hey, Star¿podemos hablar un momento?-

-No estoy con ganas de hablar, y además, no tengo nada que decirte- Era inevitable, aunque era su querido Robin, estaba un poco enfadada.

-Por favor, Star, será sólo un momento-

Otro suspiro de su parte, antes de levantarse de su cama, y abrir la puerta a la mitad, dejando mostrar sólo la mitad de su rostro.

-¿Qué deseas?-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

Resignada, no tuvo más opción que abrir la puerta completamente para dejar pasar al líder de los titanes. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, pero Robin pudo ver en el rostro de un Star, tristeza, y un poco de enfado.

-Lamento lo de ayer-dijo él. Starfire simplemente lo miró detenidamente sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. – Me dejé llevar por el coraje, y al final terminé aceptando sin preguntarte si estabas de acuerdo…- La tomó de las manos delicadamente- De verdad, lo siento mucho.

La pelirroja sonrió, antes de acercarse a su rostro y darle un dulce beso.

-No quiero casarme con él- dijo ella finalmente, muy triste.

-¿Acaso piensas que voy a perder?-

-No es eso, es sólo que… Robin, Steven es el mejor con la espada en Tamaran, yo misma he visto su habilidad con la espada tamaraniana. No creo que haya alguien que pueda…

-Jamás voy a permitirme perder, eso te lo aseguro- afirmó él, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Sabiendo cuál sería el precio a pagar si perdía, se prometió no hacerlo.

Starfire suspiró notoriamente por tercera vez, Robin era un buen luchador, pero… aún no estaba convencida de que él podía vencer a Steven. Tenía y miedo, y mucho. Pero por otra parte, estaba comenzando a creer en Robin, sí… lo había visto hacer maniobras increíbles, de seguro que él podría.

**oooOOoooOOooo**

Robin pasó el siguiente día entrenando duro y sin descanso. Perder no era una de sus opciones. Starfire le había proporcionado una "espada tamaraniana" para esto. Ésta era un poco extraña, era grande en comparación a las espadas de la Tierra, además de muy pesada, tanto así que Robin apenas podía sostenerla y desenvolverse con facilidad.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Robin – dijo Starfire, sentada, observando con atención los movimientos de Robin. En verdad, a él le faltaba mucho por practicar, pero tenía que alentarlo de alguna manera.

Robin volteó a mirarla y le envió una sonrisa. Ella había estado sentada allí toda la mañana dándole ánimos.

Él detuvo un momento su entrenamiento y apoyó la enorme espada en el suelo.

-Estoy agotado–

-Iré por un vaso de agua–

-Gracias, Star–

La pelirroja se encaminó con una sonrisa hacia la cocina, y al llegar allá se encontró con su aún prometido, Steven.

-Hola, Steven –saludó ella sin muchas ganas.

-Hola, Star-

Fue hacia el refrigerador y sacó una jarra de agua, la sirvió en el vaso y se dispuso a retirarse sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más, pero un mano la tomó de la muñeca, obligándola a detenerse y a derramar unas gotas de agua que llevaba en la jarra.

-Verás que yo soy mucho mejor que ese tonto Robin- le susurró al oido –mañana voy a ganarle y tú… serás mi esposa.

Starfire se puso muy triste, ella jamás había pensado que Steven sería así.

-Robin será el vencedor, y si voy a ser esposa de alguien… ése será Robin –respondió ella liberando su muñeca.

Caminó un par de pasos y escuchó una risa.

-¿De verdad crees que Robin va a poder ganarme? Apenas y puede con la espada, es un debilucho.

Starfire intentó no hacerle caso y siguió con su camino, aunque sabía perfectamente que una parte de lo que decía Steven era cierta.

-_Yo confió en Robin.-_

**oooOOoooOOooo**

-¿Un duelo?- preguntó Chico Bestia por quinta vez.

-Sí, Chico Bestia, eso fue lo que me contó Starfire anoche- respondió la chica gótica.

-¡Vaya! En que líos se mete Robin- comentó Cyborg, bastante preocupado.

-¿Y como le va con esa extraña arma?

-Pues… Starfire me dijo que era parecida a una espada de la Tierra- le respondió Raven al verde.

-Yo sí creo que Robin gana- dijo Cyborg sonriendo.

-también yo.

Raven sólo asintió.

Pasado un rato, Cyborg se levantó del sillón y se fue a su habitación. –Iré a arreglar algunas cosas- dijo antes de irse.

-¿Quieres ir a ver cómo va Robin?- preguntó Chico Bestia, con curiosidad.

A Raen no le importaba demasiado el ir o no ir. Se sentía muy bien porque todo le estaba yendo bien con Chico Bestia, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido con Steven, ahora su novio se comportaba como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Cada vez le parecía más y más lindo… aunque nunca se lo diría.

Abrieron la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos y se encontraron con un par de chicos sentados en una esquina, tomando refrescos.

-Linda forma de prepararte para mañana, Robin- dijo la gótica, con sarcasmo.

-Estoy muy cansado. Esa fliktnork pesa horrores.

-¿Flik… qué?- preuntó Chico Bestia. Como siempre… no entendía ni una palabra cuando de tamaraniano se tratase.

-Flitknork- corrigió Robin- Es así ¿cierto Star?

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa en los labios -¡Después de veintisiete veces, al fin te lo aprendiste!

Todos sonrieron, en realidad nadie era bueno con ese idioma, era muy complicado.

Chico Bestia se acercó a la espada que estaba tirada en el suelo, y trató de levantarla… No, no pudo. Hizo un segundo intento…tampoco.

-¿Cómo rayos puedes con esta espada? ¡No puedo levantarla ni un milímetro!

-Sí, sí. Ya te lo dije, pesa horrores.

Starfire se extrañó un poco, caminó hacia su amigo verde y tomó la espada como si fuese cualquier cosa, y la levantó con una sola mano.

-No sean tan exagerados, no es para tanto- exclamó con una sonrisa, aún con la espada en las manos.

Todos, incluida Raven, quedaron asombrados ante la fuerza de su amiga. Sabían que era muy fuerte, pero… ¿Levantar esa espada como si fuera una simple pluma? Eso era increíble.

**oooOOoooOOooo**

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama de Starfire, uno en frente del otro y todavía sin deshacer el abrazo que acaban de darse. Robin se había quitado el antifaz y la chica no podía evitar perderse en el azul de sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando sus labios se juntaron, ni cuando los besos comenzaron a ser más y más intensos.

Robin la tomó de la cintura, acercándola lo más posible a él. Mientras que Starfire sólo se dedicaba a disfrutar de las caricias que comenzaba a darle Robin.

Él pasó sus cálidas manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica, arrancándole un suspiro.

Se miraron una vez más antes de seguir con el juego de besos.

Y de pronto…

El sonido de caja al caer al piso, hizo que ambos se separaran bruscamente, agitados y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Silkie!- exclamó Starfire, muy nerviosa –M-me asus…taste.

-C-creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir, Star. Lo mismo haré yo.

-S-sí. Hasta mañana Robin- se despidió ella antes de salir lo más rápido de la habitación del chico.

Una vez que ella estuvo fuera de la habitación, Robin dio un gran suspiro. ¿Qué rayos estaba a punto de hacer?

Se colocó de nuevo el antifaz, y se acostó en la cama. Lo mejor sería intentar dormir. Mañana sería el día decisivo y tenía que descansar. Finalmente se durmió, esperando que todo le fuera bien al día siguiente.

**oooOOoo FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8 oOOooo**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Hi!**

**Lo de siempre, sé que demoré y en verdad lo siento uu, pero de verdad me falta el tiempo. (¡El día debería tener 30 horas! T.T)**

**Sólo espero que les haya gustado este capi. Sé que esperaban ya la pelea entre Steven y Robin, pero eso es hasta el próximo capi. Tengan paciencia, plis!**

**¿Me dicen que les pareció este capi?**

**La verdad es que este fic ya está llegando a su fin. Falta uno o quizás dos capítulos más y listo.**

**Por cierto, millones y millones de gracias a lo que me mandaron reviews nn, de verdad me animaron mucho.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**Raven-Sakura, Queen Pain Alone, El Pájaro de Fuego, Dick Grayson, Gretul y Kumiko-kori **

**Ahora sí: Bye, Bye!**

**PD: Reviews!**


	9. Batalla Final

Finalmente había llegado, sí, había llegado el día de su enfrentamiento con Steven, el día en el que se definiría el destino de Starfire, por más horrible que eso sonase

**No Puedo Apartarme de ti**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Capítulo 9: Batalla Final… El fin es solo el comienzo. **

Finalmente había llegado, sí, había llegado el día de su enfrentamiento con Steven, el día en el que se definiría el destino de Starfire, por más horrible que eso sonase.

Robin tomó de lleno un vaso de jugo de naranja y lo depositó bruscamente en la mesita de la cocina. Por más que había practicado día y noche no se sentía muy confiado de sí mismo.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Starfire entrando en la cocina.

-Bien, tanto como patearle el trasero a Steven hoy- dijo, tratando de mostrar que no estaba nada preocupado.

-Así lo espero- dijo ella, abrazándolo por la espalda.

Robin volteó el rostro para besarla, mientras que la mano de Starfire jugueteaba con el alborotado cabello del líder titán. Se separaron por falta de aire, con los labios húmedos y la boca semiabierta.

-Robin, prométeme que no permitirás que él te lastime-

Él la observó por un momento.

-Confía en mí ¿sí?-

-Ya lo hago-

-Pues, entonces te lo prometo- concluyó él, acariciando suavemente la sonrojada mejilla de la princesa de Tamaran. Ella sólo asintió con una pequeñísima sonrisa en el rostro, o por lo menos un gesto que ella quería se viera como una sonrisa.

Se sentía tan asustada, sabía perfectamente que después de un par de horas, sería el "trofeo" de alguien. Luego sonrió, la verdad no le importaba ser _trofeo_ de Robin, con tal de quedarse a su lado, eso era lo que quería realmente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Ese debilucho no se piensa presentar?- preguntó Steven.

Se encontraba junto a Raven y Chico Bestia en el patio de entrenamiento. Faltaba sólo cinco minutos para que el duelo comenzara de forma oficial y a Steven le hervía la sangre. Quería acabar con el muchacho terrícola estúpido de una vez y largarse a Tamaran con Starfire.

Unos segundos después aparecieron Starfire y Robin, tomados de la mano, y detrás de ellos iba Cyborg.

-¿Listo para perder?- preguntó el tamaraniano con gesto arrogante.

-Prepárate porque hoy mismo regresas a Tamaran- dijo Robin mirándolo de reojo- pero sin Starfire.

-Eso lo veremos, petirrojo-

Starfire cogió a Robin del brazo y lo jaló hasta donde estaba ella.

-Recuerda lo que me prometiste-

-No lo voy a olvidar-contestó él al instante, la acercó hacia ella de un tirón y la besó con desesperación. No esperaba perder, pero en las últimas de las posibilidades sabía que podría ser el último beso que le daría.

¡No! No podía estar pensando eso. ¡Él iba a ganar! Debía estar seguro de eso ¡Rayos!

-Ejem…- carraspeó Cyborg, un poco incómodo, pues todas las miradas se habían dirigido a ellos dos.

Ese beso había logrado que Steven ardiera en llamas. Ahora más que nunca se moría de ganas por tomar la espada y atravesarla por el debilucho cuerpo de Robin, aunque tendría que esperar uno o dos minutos para intentarlo.

El brazo de Cyborg emitió un sonido como de campanas, lo que indicaba que eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, y el duelo debía empezar.

-Te amo- susurró Robin antes de alejarse de Starfire.

-También te amo- murmuró ella, y Robin apenas la escuchó.

Ambos chicos tomaron sus respectivas espadas, dispuestos a empezar.

Primero, los dos chicos avanzaron hasta el centro del campo y se dieron la mano, aunque Robin tuvo que contenerse de arrancarle un dedo, luego levantaron las espadas al cielo -y Robin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo- y las unieron por las puntas.

Robin respiró hondo, sabiendo que la batalla había comenzado.

El primer movimiento lo realizó Steven, como era de esperarse. Y al parecer Starfire no había mentido a cerca de él, manipulaba la espada como si fuera cualquier cosa. El líder titán lo único que atinó a hacer fue usar la enorme espada como escudo, por más que lo intentaba no lograba levantar la espada a una altura mayor de la de su rostro.

Mientras que los demás observaban la escena a un lado del campo de batalla.

-Él va a ganar, él puede, él puede…- susurró Starfire con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Debes calmarte Star- le dijo Chico Bestia, tocándole el hombro.

La chica observó con atención todos los movimientos que realizaban los dos chicos. Por lo que podía notar Robin iba en desventaja. ¡Es que esa espada era demasiado pesada para los humanos! Incluso le sorprendía que Robin pudiera levantarla unos centímetros.

Steven sonrió y empezó a hacer piruetas con la espada por todos lados, mientras que Robin las detenía con un poco de esfuerzo.

El tamaraniano llevó la espada hasta el estómago de Robin, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacer un movimiento, Robin retrocedió.

Le había rasgado la camiseta.

-No…- susurró Starfire al ver la escena. Si Robin no tenía cuidado, esa espada y rozar su piel, o algo peor…

Robin utilizó toda su fuerza para levantar la espada y atacar a Steven. Logró rasguñarle el brazo izquierdo. El tamaraniano lo miró con odio, observando como un hilo de sangre bajaba de su brazo.

-Esta me las vas a pagar- le advirtió levantando la espada y atacando con todas sus fuerzas a Robin.

En un arranque de ira, llevó la espada al cuerpo de Robin, introduciéndola en su pierna derecha. Starfire observó eso con horror, sus ojos se abrieron al ver la sangre brotar de la pierna de Robin y recorrerla hasta llegar al suelo.

-No, Robin… por favor… -dijo la pelirroja entre lágrimas.

El titán hizo una mueca de dolor, la espada no había entrado mucho, por lo que la herida no era muy profunda. En ese momento ambos chicos de miraron con odio. Ambos se habían dado cuenta que ya no estaban jugando, y empezaron una pelea de verdad.

Esta vez Robin no tuvo problema alguno con la espada, al fin ambos estaban pares en cuanto a la habilidad para manipularla.

Los titanes restantes observaban como ambos chicos se movían con agilidad por todo el campo, rasgando poco a poco sus prendas.

En una milésima de segundo Steven volteó para observar a Starfire, tenía ganas de ir y abrazarla. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, se dio cuenta que Robin había tomado ventaja, y no le quedó más que retroceder.

Se defendió del ataque de Robin, pero al parecer éste era más fuerte y mandó su espada a dos metros, sonde Steven ya no podía alcanzarla aunque lo intentara. Y Robin tenía la punta de la espada en su cuello.

-Está bien. Perdí- dijo Steven, con la mirada en el piso.

Odiaba a Robin.

El petirrojo dejó la espada en el piso con una victoriosa sonrisa. Y se dio media vuelta. Starfire voló hacia él, se encontraba inmensamente feliz.

La pelirroja se detuvo, su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión de susto.

-¡Steven no te atrevas!- gritó al ver que él cogía la espada y se lanzaba para clavársela a Robin en la espalda, ella voló lo más rápido que pudo y se puso entre la espada y Robin.

La espada le acababa de atravesar el estómago.

-¡No!- gritó Robin desesperado, cogiendo a Starfire que había caído- ¡Maldito!-

Los demás titanes se acercaron a ella, fulminado a Steven con la mirada.

Él había quedado en estado de shock. Soltó la espada observando sus manos. ¡Sus propias manos! Se había llenadote ira, no lo pudo evitar. Pero no quería lastimar a su amada Star.

Retrocedió un poco, estaba sudando frío.

-Tengo que irme- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Cobarde!- gritó Chico Bestia. Pero fue en vano porque Steven no lo escuchó.

Pasados unos segundos todos vieron la nave de Steven partir.

-El muy cobarde…-murmuró Raven muy enfadada. Había tenido que respirar hondo varias veces para contenerse de no hacer nada malo contra Steven.

-¡Star, reacciona! Por favor…- dijo Robin, pero no logró que la chica se recuperara, ni que abriera los ojos.

La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la enfermería.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Cómo está ella?- interrogó Robin, sentado afuera de la enfermería.

-No voy a mentirte, viejo. Está muy mal. La herida está profunda y no deja de sangrar. He hecho muchos análisis, pero su organismo es diferente al de nosotros. No sé como detener la hemorragia-

-¡Demonios! –gritó Robin.

-Tal vez Steven nos podría haber ayudado, es que no tengo idea que tipo de sustancias pueden detener una hemorragia tamaraniana.

Robin suspiró. La vida de Starfire pendía de un hilo, y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

-Por favor Cyborg, sálvala-

-Viejo, te juro que estoy haciendo todo lo posible, pero ella en verdad está grave.

Robin empezó a desesperarse. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

-Gracias, viejo- Luego intentó entrar a la habitación, pero Cyborg se interpuso- ¿No puedo entrar?-

-No creo que sea lo mejor-

-Tengo que verla, Cy-

Cyborg suspiró. Iba a ser en vano negarle la entrada, después de todo era el líder de los jóvenes titanes.

Robin abrió la puerta lentamente y entró en la silenciosa habitación. En una oscura esquina había una camilla, en la cual Starfire se encontraba echada, inmóvil.

Se detuvo frente a la camilla y se sentó en una silla.

-Star…- susurró acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura- Por favor, tienes que ponerte bien- continuó, y tuvo que parar porque se le quebró la voz.

Había ganado la pelea, pero de nada le servía porque Starfire se encontraba en ese estado.

-Te quiero –susurró antes de darle un beso en la frente. Notó que su piel ardía, tenía fiebre- Mejórate, por favor.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, en donde estaban sentados sus tres amigos. Se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Pero nadie dijo nada.

Se encontraban demasiado tristes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Robin no podía creer que ya habían pasado dos días. Dos horribles días con Starfire inmóvil tumbada en una camilla y con millones de agujas en sus brazos.

Se dirigió a la cocina como un zombi, tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos, producto de las dos noches en vela que había pasado en la enfermería. Starfire se había recuperado un poco, pero aún estaba en peligro.

-Robin, ve a dormir, nosotros veremos a Star-le aconsejó Raven.

-No puedo dormir, aunque quisiera no lo logro.-

La gótica suspiró –Lo lamento-

-No importa-

Llegaron luego Chico Bestia y Cyborg.

-Oye viejo, no te ves muy bien- comenzó a decir el verde.

-Tú tampoco estás muy bonito- aunque Robin quiso reír, no lo logró.

En realidad todos tenían la cara larga, tampoco habían logrado dormir bien. Se encontraban demasiado deprimidos, su amiga había estado inconsciente ya dos días y medio.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesita mientras que Cyborg se puso a freír huevos para todos.

-¡Starfire!- gritó Raven que había tenido anteriormente los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Robin asustado.

-Pude entrar en su mente, abrió los ojos, pero luego todo se volvió negro- anunció la gótica.

Robin salió corriendo hacia la enfermería sin escuchar una palabra más de boca de Raven, tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Cyborg corrió detrás de él.

Cuando llegó vio a Starfire tirada en el piso. La cargó en sus brazos y la colocó en la camilla de nuevo.

-La tonta recuperó el conocimiento e intentó levantarse- concluyó Cyborg.

-Tiene mucha fiebre-dijo Robin tocándole la frente.

-No sé que hacer, lo siento-

Mientras que en el primer piso, Chico Bestia se había levantado para ir a abrir la puerta principal, preguntándose quién demonios sería. No querían visitas en ese momento.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, se convirtió inmediatamente en un león. Era Steven. ¡El maldito cobarde!

Chico Bestia gruñó.

-Vengo en son de paz- Chico Bestia gruñó de nuevo- He traído un médico para Star.

Entonces volvió a su forma humana dejándolo pasar. Tenía la esperanza grabada en el rostro. Quizá su amiga se iba a recuperar.

Steven y el doctor llegaron a la enfermería y entraron lentamente.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí?!- gritó Robin furioso.

-Traigo un doctor tamaraniano para Star, él va a curarla, lo sé-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo confiar en un traidor como tú-

Cyborg tomó a Robin por el hombro –Es nuestra única oportunidad- le susurró al oído.

Robin cerró los ojos resignado, no quería dejar todo en manos de ese, ese…

Tragó saliva –De acuerdo-

-Flotka klotfa hauik tiak- dijo el médico, y Robin notó que tenía un enorme maletín en su mano derecha.

-Dice que todos deben salir de la habitación- tradujo Steven.

-Estás loco si crees que… -empezó a reclamar Robin.

-¡Ahora! –le exigió Steven.

Robin gruñó, enfadado. Y no le quedó más opción que salir de allí, dejando solos al médico y a su pelirroja.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había pasado sentado en el suelo, al lado de la puerta de la enfermería ya tres horas. Sus ojos se cerraban pero él luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que la puerta se abría e inmediatamente se puso de pie. Steven, que había estado también sentado a un poco distancia, se levantó también y se puso a hablar con el doctor, en tamaraniano, claro.

¡Rayos! Él quería entender.

-¿Qué dice?- le preguntó desesperado.

-Star ya se encuentra bien- dijo con un suspiro Steven- De hecho, ha abierto los ojos.

Al escuchar esto, Robin corrió a entra y se acercó a la camilla. Observó a Starfire, tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba a algún punto del techo.

-¿Star?-

-¡Oh, Robin!- gritó ella llena de alegría. No podía moverse mucho, pero logró incorporarse hasta quedar sentada, con la ayuda de Robin.

El chico la abrazó, con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño alguno. Se separó un poco para besarla, y seguidamente abrazarla de nuevo.

-Hey Robin ¿Cómo está tu herida?- le interrogó preocupada. Aún recordaba perfectamente que Steven le había herido la pierna.

Robin se separó notablemente sorprendido, pero aún sin deshacer por completo el abrazo.

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? Has estado tan grave ¡Y me preguntas por mi pierna!-

Starfire hizo puchero –Estoy preocupada por ti-

-No seas tonta- Robin le dedicó una sonrisa.- Y Star, no vuelvas a hacer eso.-

-¿Hacer qué?-

Robin la besó nuevamente –Arriesgar tu vida de esa manera.

-Lo siento, pero no iba a dejar que Steven te hiciera daño.

Robin negó con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa en los labios. Por un momento había pensado que todo estaba perdido y que Starfire no se repondría nunca, Pero por lo que acababa de pasar supo que el mundo no lo odiaba tanto como él creía.

-Espera, Robin…-dijo Starfire como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo -¡Ganaste!-

-Sí, lo hice-

La sonrisa de Starfire se amplió y se lanzó otra vez a los brazos de Robin.

-Ejem- carraspeó Chico Bestia -¿Podemos saludar a Star, o van a seguir abrazándose y besándose?-

-La verdad no me molestaría quedarme un rato más- empezó a decir Robin, pero Starfire lo golpeó jugando en la cabeza.

-Me alegro de verlos, chicos-dijo ella, aún con una radiante sonrisa.

Todos los titanes se acercaron para saludarla, y para pesar de Robin, se quedaron toda la tarde hablando y riendo.

-¿Y Steven?-preguntó Robin pasadas unas horas.

-Se ha ido a Tamaran- contestó el verde.

-¿Qué?-

-Ah, por cierto. Dejó esto- dijo Chico Bestia enseñándole un pomo grande color verde- Dijo que debían aplicárselo en la herida todos los días durante una semana. Dijo que ayudaría a la cicatrización.

-Genial- susurró Robin.

-Y también ha pedido disculpas, a ti y a Star por todo lo que hizo. Dice que perdió totalmente el control y que lo lamente muchísimo-

Robin suspiró con molestia –prefiero olvidar todo lo referente a Steven- Y luego se acercó a Starfire y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno, Star. Ya pasó la parte más difícil- le dijo después de acariciarle varias veces el cabello.

Starfire sonrió con un poco de malicia- Claro que no. La parte más difícil va a ser hablar sobre esto con mis padres-

Robin tragó saliva. ¿Los padres de Star? ¿Los mismísimos reyes de Tamaran? Tragó saliva de nuevo: sus futuros… suegros.

Starfire se echó a reír a carcajadas –Sólo bromaba, tontito- dijo sin poder contener la risa. Y todos en la habitación también empezaron a reír después de observar el rostro aterrorizado que había puesto Robin minutos atrás.

-Eres muy cruel-

-Lo lamento- dijo Starfire entre risa y risa.

Robin se unió luego a las carcajadas, sin dejar de observar un instante a Starfire. Estaba tan feliz de que todo hubiera resultado bien, que no le importaba que esos momentos todos se estuvieran burlando de él.

Le envió otra mirada y se cruzó con la ella, no pudo evitar sonreír por ver a Starfire tan feliz como estaba. Era una de esas sonrisas que hacían que el corazón de la princesa de Tamaran latiera más fuerte y que millones de mariposas empezaran a revolotear descontroladas en el interior de su estómago. O al menos eso era lo que ella sentía.

Starfire tomó su mano, sonrojándose un poco, y se acurrucó en el pecho de Robin que se había sentado a su lado en la camilla. En ese momento las mariposas estaban más descontroladas que nunca.

Ella estaba consciente que a partir de ese día las cosas cambiarían, y le encantaba la idea de haber encontrado el amor en la Tierra. No más princesa, no más palacio, no más Steven. Sería ella misma, con su nuevo y reciente novio –aunque esperaba que él se lo pidiera formalmente- y toda una vida por delante.

**Fin**

**Notas:**

**Bueno, no sé por dónde comenzar. Supongo que por pedir millones y millones de disculpas por haber demorado tanto. Sé que no tengo perdón de nada, pero siendo sincera he tenido muchos problemas, tanto así que no pensaba terminar el fic. **

**Sus reviews me ayudaron muchísimo, y después me dije a mi misma: ¡Te falta un solo capítulo! Y pues aquí estoy.**

**Espero que sepan disculparme y que se animen a dejarme su review. ¡Vamos! Es el capítulo final y las opiniones son importantes para mí.**

**Muchas gracias a Kumiko-kori por haberme ayudado con el capi. (¡Gracias por las ideas!) Y también a todas las personas que han leído esta historia. Y más aún a las hermosas personas que me dejaron sus reviews a lo largo del fic y en el capi anterior:**

**Queen Pain Alone ****– BlackoutGirl – Raven Sakura – Maryº - Monica – sweet Starfire y Anuza.**

**Wow, se siente raro que sea el capi final xD!**

**En fin… espero sus opiniones del capi ¿sí? Díganme que tal estuvo! ¿Les gustó? ¿Bueno? ¿regular? ¿malo? **

**Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Bye, bye. **

**Atte: Ana**


End file.
